Marvel Super Heroes
Summary Marvel Super Heroes is a tournament fighting game that is now downloadable as a part of Marvel VS. Capcom: Origins. Story An interdimensional being named Thanos has invaded the universe of our reality along with the 6 omnipotent relics called "Infinity Gems" each with their own effects. Now the Super Heroes of Earth are at war with each other on who will protect the gems and keep them from Thanos. Who will be worthy to protect the gems, it all depends. Game Modes Arcade Mode Choose your favorite Marvel Hero and journey to fight for the Infinity Gems and defeat Thanos. Training Mode Choose your hero and improve your skills in this mode. Vault Unlock special features and other characters with your hard earned points in this mode. Mulitplayer Play a friend either online or locally and play other players online in this mode. Help&Options Look at the tutorials and tweak the game's options and settings in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I've played this game once in the arcades many years ago. Of course, I immediately though that "This is Street Fighter with Marvel Characters." But still the game was quite good. Now, it's a available for Playstation 3 as a part of Marvel VS. Capcom: Origins. Graphics The Graphics is quite similar to that of the Street Fighter Alpha games, it is anime based. The Backgrounds are very colorful. Plus, the character models are very fluid and detailed. Though, the drawback is that (as stated before) are similar to Street Fighter so their isn't anything unique or new in this catagory. But who is going to argue? Rating: '''8 Music The Soundtrack is very great sounding. But the biggest advantage in this catagory is that the characters not only have their very own theme in their stages, but also in their victory screens. This gives the soundtrack overall versatility, and since there are some memorable tracks in this game, it's great to listen to. '''Rating: 9 Sounds/Voice The sounds are another thing that might or might not be good in this game. Because like the graphics, the sounds are borrowed from Street Fighter. The sounds of punches and kicks are just as the same as in Street Fighter, of course there are new sounds for the characters' special moves as well as the gems. The voices of the game are good, the best part is that Wolverine's voice is the same as in the 1990's X-Men cartoon as well as other good voices. Rating: 7.5 Gameplay/Controls Again, the gameplay of this game is like in Street Fighter, so apart from using the Infinity Gems and air combos, don't expect a lot of other things that differentiate it from Street Fighter. The Controls are also similar to Street Fighter. Though it is also quite easy to understand and can be changed in the options menu. Rating: '''6.5 Replay Value As this is a part of the Playstation Network game pack, Marvel VS. Capcom: Origins. It gives the game more features. Performing well in fights and winning them as well and completing special challenges will give you points which you can use to unlock concept art, movies and even secret characters. So this increases the replay value of this game. '''Rating: '''9 Final Thoughts Eventhough this game has aged in comparison to modern TFGs and basically every way you look at it, it's a Street Fighter game through and through. Nevertheless, it's still worth to play this game as it's a lot of fun. '''Overall Rating: 8